


Enough For Now

by Susanoo



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Snow, Teasing, Winter, sharing a scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoo/pseuds/Susanoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke gazed down at Rin, wondering if he would fight him. He hoped not. Rin and him had shared personal space often, but this was different somehow. This wasn’t just comradery. With the white covered streets, bathed in dull golden light, their breaths forming clouds that joined before rising into the night sky, and the nip of the cold, sharing each other’s warmth, their connection felt more than emotional. It felt spiritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sousuke gazed down at the ground as his feet sunk into the snow. The cuffs of his pants were soaked, the powder reaching just above his ankles. He felt numbness nip at his toes as wetness sunk through his sneakers and curled around his feet. His breath formed small puffs in the air that rose back to his face, tickling his cheeks and warming his frozen ears before disappearing.

A lamp lightly illuminated the soft fall of snowflakes as they tumbled in the gentle breeze. Sousuke stopped his walk to watch as the flakes drifted downwards and became a small part of the comparatively great mass of snow piled on the street. After a while of complete quiet, enjoying the solitude of a late winter night, he turned around. He didn’t particularly want to go home, but it was cold.

‘I want to feel warm again,’ Sousuke thought, prepared to venture back, but stopped to find someone in his path. Perhaps his alone time hadn’t been as solitary as he’d thought. The bit of annoyance that rose within him dissipated as he recognized the person before him.

“What are you doing out here dressed like that?” Rin asked, looking at him like he was concerned for him, but mostly for his mental health. Sousuke noticed that as his friend walked towards him, his feet fell into the same grooves Sousuke had left. A tendril of discontent wound its way into Sousuke’s chest at the sight, though he wasn't sure why. When Rin’s feet were right in front of him, he looked up to see he still had that look on his face. Now, though, a bit of annoyance had woven in, likely because Sousuke was ignoring him.

“Walking.” Sousuke said. Wasn’t it obvious? As Rin started to go into Captain mode, talking about how he would get sick from being out in this cold dressed improperly, Sousuke inspected him. He’d dressed for the weather, his pants tucked into his boots, a heavy coat coming down to his knees and a long scarf woven around his neck. On his head he adorned a knitted hat that didn’t quite match the rest of his clothes.

“Gou knit that?” He questioned, making Rin stop talking and frown at him. Rin sucked his teeth, making a sound of evident disapproval, but answered him anyway.

“Yeah. Doesn’t really match, but it’s warm.” He murmured as he ran a hand over it. Now that his hands were out of his pockets, Sousuke could see he’d warn gloves, too. Sousuke looked at the hat a bit longer, looking down only when he heard Rin huff, unwinding his scarf and taking off his gloves.

“What are you-”

“Put these on,” Rin said, shoving the clothes against Sousuke’s chest with one hand and pocketing his other hand. Sousuke gazed at the newly exposed planes of pale skin , a tint of red already rising in the chill. Slowly, Sousuke took Rin’s left hand and, with the rest of the clothes tucked under his arm, slid the glove back on.

Any protest Rin had wanted to declare died in his throat at the gentleness and concentration evident in Sousuke’s touch. Sousuke held Rin’s wrist as one might hold a small bird, giving it room to breathe, but not to get away. Rin watched as Sousuke tugged the cloth back over his hand, fingers running down his own as they shimmied the glove on the rest of the way. Sousuke’s normally intense eyes seemed a bit softer as he pulled back.

When his gaze met Rin’s, Rin quickly looked away, more than slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring. Then he felt Sousuke move towards him, his heat, his presence, against his side, and the familiar soft scratch of his scarf winding around his neck. He turned back to Sousuke, prepared to snap at him for declining his so very generous offer of warmer clothes, but found Sousuke very close. He had wrapped the scarf around both their necks and Sousuke was now tugging Rin’s offered glove onto his own hand. It appeared a bit snug for him, but it fit.

Sousuke gazed down at him, wondering if he would object. He hoped not. Rin and him had shared personal space often, but this was different somehow. This wasn’t just comradery. With the white covered streets, bathed in dull golden light, their breaths forming clouds that joined before rising into the night sky, and the nip of the cold, sharing each other’s warmth, their connection felt more than emotional. It felt spiritual.

Sousuke watched a snowflake fall on Rin’s rogue tinted cheeks, not quite as red as his eyes, gazing back at him. Contentment and exhilaration, peace and chaos coursed through him as Rin took his left hand in his right and twined their fingers together before placing both their hands in his coat pocket. Without giving either of them time to comment, Rin started walking, dragging Sousuke with him back to their dorm.

Rin’s heart was thumping, but he tried to ignore it with determination to get back to their home. He’d forgotten why he’d gone out himself when he’d spotted Sousuke and watched his friend stop in the middle of the street. He couldn’t see much from the back except the fierce red of the tip of his ears and the slump of his usually square shoulders.

Dejected, depressed, whatever emotion had caused such a change in his stature had Rin staring. He had fought the urge to wrap his arms around his friend and rest his forehead in the crook of his neck. But, he lightly ran a thumb over Sousuke’s hand when he felt his own squeezed gently, this was good, too.

Sousuke matched his pace and went back to enjoying the solitude of a winter night. Rin’s presence was not a disruption to his peace, but an enhancer. He still felt alone when Rin was with him, separate from the world, but he no longer felt lonely. Only Rin could enter his private world and not be an intruder.

The walk continued in silence until they reached the dorms. Sousuke slid the scarf off of his neck and gave Rin’s hand a long caress as he pulled away to unlock the building with his student card. Rin said nothing, watching Sousuke as he held open the door for him.

“Thanks,” Rin murmured as he walked in. When they returned to their room, Rin began shedding his winter wear.

“I wish we had a tub,” Rin sighed, bemoaning that they had 1) a community bathroom and 2) only showers. A long, hot bath was just what they needed to get some feeling back into their limbs. He tried to imagine it. The steam, the smooth texture of the water as it surrounded him, lapped at his skin.

Just from the thought he grew warmer, but fought down the heat in his cheeks when Sousuke slipped into the vision. Tucked behind Rin, his chest against his back as they relaxed in the water together, Sousuke’s hand playing with Rin’s gently as they unwound.

“We could go for a swim,” Sousuke offered and Rin broke from his thoughts, glad that the cold gave him an excuse for his red cheeks. He appraised Sousuke and weighed the suggestion in his mind. It could be nice and he was always up for a swim.

No, not really. He was always up for a race. While the competition between them hadn’t died out completely, they were currently in a state of almost perfect harmony. Right now, though he loathe to admit it, he didn’t want to race Sousuke. He wanted to stay by his side.

“Are you saying I should use my key to break the rules?” Rin questioned, amused, but trying to hide it. Sousuke must have picked up on it though, because he grinned at him from where he had flopped in Rin’s bed. Sousuke propped himself up on his side, his head resting on his fist and the other draped over his side, looking entirely too masculine, confident, and relaxed.

“What’s the harm?” Sousuke asked, challenging Rin with his eyes. He wondered if Rin was in the mood. Sometimes he was a real troublemaker, but other times he felt entirely too responsible for them to have any fun. He loved seeing that spark in Rin’s eye when they raced. He lived for it. But he was finding Rin’s pretty blush and warm gaze was just as lovely.

“I don’t think getting wet is the best idea right now. And the pool’s not that warm,” Rin said and started to take off his last winter wear, his glove, before looking over to see Sousuke has its partner in the hand currently lazily hanging over his abdominals, his shirt hiked up a bit to show the slightest stretch skin. Rin held up his hand and Sousuke tossed it over. Rin caught it despite the fact that his eyes were glued to Sousuke’s skin. He balled the gloves together and shoved them in his coat pocket before walking over to Sousuke and nudging his legs with his knee.

“Oi, don’t put your wet pants on my bed,” Rin insisted. “Go change.” He laid down once Sousuke had moved his legs and felt the bed shift as Sousuke got up. Rin very deliberately stared at the top bunk as he heard the shuffling of clothes.

When Soususke had changed into a dry t shirt and sweat pants for sleeping, he gazed over at Rin. Not quite pondering why he had decided to sit on Rin’s bed instead of going to his own, he plopped down on the edge. He didn't turn to Rin, though. Instead, he looked forward, not really seeing the wall as he lost himself in his thoughts. Rin shifted to sit up, looking over at him.

“Something on your mind?” He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees so he could see his friend’s face. Sousuke looked over at him. There were so many thing on his mind and he wondered if he could actually say any of them. But he wouldn’t. He knew he wouldn’t. Sousuke just shook his head, shooting Rin a smirk before lying back on the bed, hands behind his head.

“Go change.” He mocked Rin a bit, slightly bristled about being told what to do. He peered at Rin with one eye, watching his concern morph into an eye roll. He did get up and change, though. Sousuke let his eyes slip closed, to give Rin some privacy and also to start his little plan.

“If you’re going to sleep use your own bed,” Sousuke heard Rin say and nudge the legs dangling off the bed with a knee. Sousuke didn't respond, slowing his breaths and sticking to hi act. The bed shifted as a weight landed next to him.

“Oi,” Rin's voice was closer this time and a hand lightly slapped his cheek. He made some fake sleepy noises and rolled onto his side, away from the offensive hand. Rin sighed and Sousuke felt him crawl into the bed, lying in the space between Sousuke’s head and the wall, properly on the bed unlike his roommate. He felt a blanket fall over him.

“Good night,” Rin muttered. After  a few minutes Sousuke opened his eyes, turning to see Rin’s body curled around Sousuke's head, though not touching it. His comforter lay over Sousuke and, with some warmth and ache in his heart, Sousuke sat up and slid his legs into Rin’s bed, mirroring Rin’s curled posture. He pulled the comforter over both of them and, with a last gaze at Rin’s sleeping face, and a quiet “Good night,” his eyes slipped closed.

Waiting for the sound of Sousuke’ breathing to change, Rin opened his eyes. He didn’t really let himself admit that he had hoped Sousuke would have slept closer to him. Reaching a hand out, he slid his over Sousuke’s, curling his fingers so the tips brushed Sousuke’s palm. A thousand questions surged to his mind, but he pushed them down and focused on the comfort that came with Sousuke’s presence, not the confusion. When Sousuke’s hand slowly curled around his own fingers, he sighed and felt unconsciousness take him.

For now, this was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had the fleeting thought that it was the best night’s sleep he’d ever had and assured himself that the heat in his cheeks was due entirely to Momo’s wrong assumption about him getting laid and not because, as he pulled the tank top down over his hip, he recalled how Sousuke’s palm had been pressed against the flesh there when he’d woken up.

 “Rin-senpai!” Rin’s eyes flew open at the same time Sousuke’s did. Instead of lazily blinking at him, like Sousuke was currently doing, he quickly untangled himself. Somehow they’d gotten completely snuggled up in the middle of the night and Sousuke was certainly not helping as the weight of his limbs merely remained settled on top of him. However, Rin managed to squirrel out and ran to the door, opening it quickly before their visitor, Momo, could burst in without knocking like he tended to.

“Good morning! Oh," Momo took in the sight of Rin’s disheveled tank top, hiked up to show his hip poking from his low slung sweat pants. His strap hung seductively from his shoulder, hair wild, and his face positively glowing. "Someone got lucky," He grinned.

Rin had the fleeting thought that it was the best night’s sleep he’d ever had and assured himself that the heat in his cheeks was due entirely to Momo’s wrong assumption about him getting laid and not because, as he pulled the tank top down over his hip, he recalled how Sousuke’s rough, large, warm palm had been pressed against the flesh there when he’d woken up.

“I did not and you’re too young to talk about those things,” Rin scolded, scowling down at him, but not nearly as effective with a bright blush on his face.

“I’m a teenage boy too,” Momo whined, now trying to peek over Rin’s shoulder only to have his view blocked by the towering form that was Rin’s roommate.

“Sousuke-senpai, Rin didn’t bring a girl into the room with you here did he?” Momo gasped, looking equal parts scandalized and excited.

“No,” Soususke’s sleep-laden voice was low and gruff, rumbling and utterly masculine as he propped an arm up on the door, leaning on it, his chest lightly pressing against Rin’s shoulders. He held back a shiver from the combined voice, touch, memories of last night, and fact that this was all with Sousuke.

“Were you both still sleeping?” The concerned voice of Nitori spoke up, Rin and Sousuke turning their attention to him with some surprise, like they hadn’t seen him. “We’re supposed to leave soon,” Nitori sounded more confused than worried. Rin blinked. That’s right, today they were leaving for a club field trip.

“What time is it?” Rin asked.

“It’s noon-”

“Shit,” Rin hissed spinning around, face pressing into Sousuke’s chest before he moved out of Rin’s way. “Sousuke, we need to go,” Rin cursed as he threw things into a duffle.

“I packed my bag yesterday,” Sousuke said, finally seeming to wake up, but still movingly languidly as he changed into the swim team pants and jacket.

“What?!” Rin turned on him, still flustered and now looking not only taken aback, but also a bit pissy. “Why didn’t I notice?” He murmured indignantly as he gathered more things. Sousuke made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, watching Rin hastily change as he did so.

‘Cute,’ Sousuke thought, taking some pleasure in watching Rin groom himself. He was all powerful movements and manly aggression, but there was still something endearing about it. Maybe he had strange tastes, but the sight was undeniably adorable.

They met Nitori and Momo outside, making their way down to the bus. Rin and Sousuke settled into a pair of seats together, neither of them speaking as they continued the slow process of waking up. Eventually, Rin yawned.

“I’m hungry,” He murmured, displeased that he had slept through breakfast and lunch. Sousuke leaned forward and Rin watched him as he pulled a bag of nuts from his pack. Sousuke opened it and held them out to Rin, who moaned in appreciation and took a handful, doubting Sousuke would mind his greed, and chewed them all in one go.

They shared the nuts like that for a while, hands brushing a few times, but Rin wasn’t too fazed about it overall. Good. Last night didn’t seem to have effected them too much. Rin glanced over at Sousuke. Well, on the outside at least. Another seed had added to Rin’s already bountiful garden of fondness for Sousuke.

‘Did I just compare my emotions to frickin flowers?’ Rin thought, a bit uneasy, but glad they were only thoughts as he brushed his hands together and took a swig from his water bottle. “Thanks,” He said casually and pulled out a deck of cards, quirking an eyebrow at Sousuke. Sousuke nodded, turning towards him and they played what games they could on a moving bus. They played for a while before Rin got distracted. He had gotten the window seat, and was looking outside at the passing trees, paying no attention to their game.

“What’s on your mind?” Sousuke asked after waiting a while for Rin to take his turn. Rin shook his head, going back to the cards.

“Just wish we weren’t going to another city. It’d be nice to go out in the country, see the stars,” He said nonchalantly. Sousuke laughed and Rin snapped his head up. His expression softened when he saw Sousuke’s full-blown grin, though. Coupled with that twinkle of fondness in his eyes that Rin couldn’t help feeling giddy was directed at him, Rin never could stay irritated for long. He did still pout though, getting his point across that he didn’t appreciate being laughed at.

“You’ve always been quite the romantic,” Sousuke teased, to which Rin bumped against his knee with his own, muttering “Shut up,” and continuing their game. When they arrived at the hotel, the coach handed them room cards. Rin and Soususke were staying together, to the boys' relief and satisfaction.

“Rin-senpai, let’s get dinner at the cafeteria,” Momo insisted, pulling on the captain's arm.

“Alright,” Rin agreed, his stomach growling its own consent. He was an athlete, he couldn’t live on nuts. A hand slipped under his bag's strap and he looked over to see Sousuke slinging it across his own shoulder, now sporting a bag on each shoulder.

“I’ll go up to the room,” Sousuke said.

“You’re not going to eat?” Rin asked. Sousuke shook his head.

“Nah, I have a call to make,” He declared, walking away. He’d made plans for tonight and he had to make sure they went through. He gazed back at Rin to find he was also watching him.

Despite wanting more, in this moment, yearning for each other’s company, disappointed to be separated, was enough for now.

Sousuke grinned back at him and Rin smiled in return.

"Catch you later then," Rin called and then turned back to the team. Sousuke went to their room, set down the bags and pulled out his phone. Tonight was going to be special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this multiple chapters. Chapter 3 is being tweeked, but here's a sneak peek "Looking over at Rin though, simply soaking up the sight like it spoke nothing but splendor, as though it were something to only be cherished, no fear or uncertainty in the face of such overwhelming and, in comparison to them, massive magnificence, he realized that even if, in the grand scheme of things, he didn’t matter, if he could be with Rin, it that was okay. Because Rin was what mattered and that was enough for now."
> 
> Someone I'm sure: "That's such a run-on-"
> 
> Me: Ssssssssh *winds arms around them* Ssssssssssssh *covers mouth* Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

Sousuke stood up quickly when he heard the hotel room door open. Biting his lip, he tried to hide his momentary burst of excitement as he watched the door open.

“Sousuke-senpai!” Sousuke deflated when an unruly mop of not red, but orange hair burst through the door.

“How’d you get in?” He asked, glancing behind Momo where Nitori stood, looking apologetic.

“Rin-senpai gave me the key!” Momo said, waving the hotel card around in his hand excitedly, opening his mouth to say something else, but Nitori spoke up.

“Momo _stole_ Rin-senpai’s key,” Nitori insisted.

“He left it on the table right in front of me-”

“He was coming back!” Sousuke watched the whole debacle with an unamused expression. When he got the gist of the situation, he snatched the card and firmly gripped Momo’s head. Sousuke started to push him backwards out of the room unceremoniously.

“Wait! Wait!” Momo paddled his arms in protest, to no avail of course. “We wanted to show you-”

“What’s going on here? Everyone left the cafeteria all of a sudden and my key is gone,” Rin asked, walking in, looking at Nitori for answers.

“There’s a really awesome car outside!” Momo answered before Nitori could get a word in. He spun around to face Rin with a grin on his face, but Sousuke kept his hand on his head. He didn’t want him flopping onto one of their beds and having to be forcefully extracted from the sheets he would no doubt cocoon himself in.

“Momo stole your key-”

“To get Sousuke-senpai to come look at it!” Momo defended himself. “He should’ve gone to dinner with us anyway.”

“I have plans tonight,” Sousuke said, pushing on Momo more. “I’ll see the car later.”

“But-” Sousuke managed to get both Momo and Nitori into the hall and closed the door, ignoring the slew of complaints before turning back to Rin. Rin seemed a bit exasperated at the whole ordeal, but overall unfazed.

“You have plans?” Rin asked, holding out his hand as Sousuke returned his key.

“We have plans,” Sousuke corrected, shrugging off his team jacket and opening his duffle to change into a pair of his casual clothes.

“What?” Rin asked, looking at him in confusion. Sousuke merely tossed Rin’s duffle at him, silently indicating for him to change. Luckily he did, and Sousuke was glad Rin was putting up with his antics today. If Sousuke peeked while Rin changed, it was only to see if he had decided to wear his swimsuit under his clothes (which he had). By the time they’d finished, Nitori and Momo had, thankfully, left .

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Rin asked as they waited in the elevator.

“Out,” Sousuke stated, smirking at Rin’s deadpan face as the door opened and he stepped out.

“Well, obviously we’re going out,” Rin huffed, now peeved as they walked outside. “But where exactly are we… Are you listening?” Rin frowned as Sousuke looked around the parking lot. “The bus stop’s over there,” Rin pointed in the opposite direction Sousuke was looking and started walking that way, but Sousuke grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him towards the cars.

“Coast is clear,” Sousuke said.

“Clear of what? Where are we-” Rin stopped when he saw the lights of a sleek silver car light up, in Sousuke’s hand a set of keys and on his face an entirely too pleased grin.

“Is this…” Rin stared at the vehicle in awe.

“Yup,” Sousuke rubbed a hand over the hood, gazing at it. “Aston Martin Vanquish,” He walked over to Rin, propping an elbow on his shoulder and leaning on him. “Beauty, isn’t she?”

“Yeah…” Rin breathed, mesmerized. Sousuke had talked about how he’d had to leave his car behind and insisted, over Rin’s teasing about his infatuation with a machine, that it was one of the most beautiful cars ever made. “Man, this is…” He turned to look at Sousuke. “How did you even…”

“We’ll talk in the car,” Soususke stated as he walked over to the driver’s side. Rin delicately opened his door and got in. There was no doubting this was a luxury vehicle. He looked over at Sousuke, who looked entirely too elated that Rin seemed to be in complete wonderment over his car.

"A friend from Tokyo is visiting in the next town over so I struck him a deal that he could drive my baby to and from if he brought it here for the night,” Sousuke explained as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Led Zeppelin played quietly in the background. The overall scene was overwhelmingly, dare Rin think it, cool, and matched with Sousuke driving, all tall and muscular and strong jawed-

Rin cut off his thoughts. What the hell was he thinking? Sousuke turned to grin at him as he stared and Rin’s mind went in the gutter again. He was so laid back and confident that he seemed born to sit in that driver’s seat.

“She suits you,” Rin said, looking away and gazing out the window as they drove along some back roads. Sousuke spoke for a while about how he went about getting such an expensive car, a mixture of “it’s a hand-me-down,” “I worked 2 jobs,” “I fixed her up,” and “I got a friends and family discount.” Rin smiled. Sousuke was obviously very proud of this car and it was amusing to see him gush as much as someone like Sousuke could gush.

“Where are we going?” Rin asked once Sousuke seemed out of car facts to give him. Sousuke just lazily turned his head to look at him. Rin’s face wasn’t laced with agitation like it had been earlier, now only contentment graced his features. It softened his face, his eyes a bit droopy, shadows of the night casting across his face in a flattering way, and lips pulled into the slightest of smiles. Sousuke smiled lazily back at him, causing some surprise to show on Rin’s face.

“Watch the road,” Rin said, his lip quirking up at the corner. He didn’t seem too concerned, just teasing Sousuke a bit before turning his own eyes back to the road. A small warmth had pooled in his chest from the exchange and he focused on the pleasant sensation as a comfortable silence filled the car. Rin looked out the window again, not bothering to ask about their destination any more. Maybe there wasn’t a destination. Rin would be fine with that.

Eventually, though, the car did rumble to a stop on the side of the road. They were in the country. This area of the road wasn’t surrounded by forest like the rest of it, rolling planes of grass extending all around. They’d long passed the street lights and company of other cars. It was incerdibly dark as Sousuke turned off the head lights and opened his door.

Rin climbed out after him, without saying a word, and looked upwards in awe. The sky was covered in diamond dust, hardly an inch between any two sparkles, a canvas of twinkling lights. He hadn’t seen such a sight since a field trip out of Sydney and into the Austalian wilderness. When he broke out of his stupor, he saw Sousuke seated on the hood of his car and heavily swallowed.

Sousuke was quite the sight himself. His strong back arched as he leaned one arm on a knee, his leg bent with a foot propped on the hood. The muscular arm flexed as he raised a bottle to his lips, lines of pink closing around it and throat stretching, showing off long planes of skin and lines of distinction. His right arm, an unopened bottle hanging lazily from his grasp, hung against his right leg, stretched out, foot touching the ground.

Rin was very fond of his jeans and also the way his shirt strained against his broad shoulders. Sousuke’s raven hair reflected in the moonlight and gave it an even spikier, wilder look than usual. When he met Sousuke’s eyes, he was looking right at him. Those eyes, beautiful teal, intense, hooded gaze, and long lashes. He was as beautiful as the stars, if not more so. A true wonder of nature.

Sousuke slowly pulled the bottle from his lips and held the unopened bottle out to him. Rin walked forward, taking the bottle and inspecting it as Sousuke pat the spot next to him on the hood. A bit concerned about the car and about being so close to Souske, Rin carefully positioned himself, mirroring Sousuke’s pose, but instead of leaning forward, he held an arm behind him to support his weight, leaning back.

They looked up at the sky, sipping their drinks and enjoying the fact that they were completely alone, but together. Something about staring at the sky, realizing the grandeur of the universe, really puts things into perspective. While the sky was enchanting and soul-tugging, it always left Sousuke feeling a mixture of calm, that nothing really mattered, everything was so small, and complete helplessness and insignificance, because nothing really mattered. 

Looking over at Rin though, simply soaking up the sight like it spoke nothing but splendor, as though it were something to only be cherished, no fear or uncertainty in the face of such overwhelming and, in comparison to them, massive magnificence, he realized that even if, in the grand scheme of things, he didn’t matter, if he could be with Rin, it that was okay. Because Rin was what mattered and that was enough for now.

When Rin turned his face to grin at him, he wasn’t expecting the softness of his “Thank you.” If it were possible, his heart melted even further.

‘I’m in deep,’ Sousuke thought as him and Rin merely gazed at each other, drinking in each other as if the real evidence of the universe’s glory was not above them, but right in front of them, right by their side. Rin leaned forward to set his bottle on the ground and then laid back, tugging on Sousuke’s arm, coercing him into joining him. Sousuke sat down his own bottle and laid back, his shoulder brushing against Rin’s and heard Rin sigh in contentment.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Rin said, his voice still incredibly soft, as if the stars would be frightened and disappear if he disturbed the peace of the moment. He let the back of his hand gently brush Sousuke’s, enjoying the warmth.

“Me too,” Sousuke aid sand, turning his head to find Sousuke’s head turned towards him, Rin knew Sousuke didn’t mean he was glad he was here. He meant he was glad Rin was here with him. Rin grinned, completely drunk on stars, cars, and a beautiful boy. Sousuke brought his forehead forward lightly rubbing against Rin’s and they stayed like that, lightly curled into each other, hand barely brushing and shoulders nudging as the wind lightly caressed them, the stars twinkled their blessings, and their emotions settled into a state of complete serenity.

‘He’s the one,’ They thought simultaneously. Who moved first neither one knew, but their lips softly caressed, breaths mingled and soft sound of contentment filled the silence as they chastely kissed. Rin’s moment of anxiety when they pulled away, abashed by his own rashness and fearful of Sousuke’s reaction died as Sousuke brought a hand up to his face, fingers twirling in his hair, thumb lightly caressing his cheek and eyes filled with nothing but want.

Rin brought their lips together again, soft touches that were soothingly warm, a mere simmer as their emotions both churned and calmed deep within them. In that moment something had fallen into place, but something wonderful had been ignited. Years of longing and pining had come to fruition, but it was only the beginning of their very long journey.

They reveled in each other’s presence for a while longer, lingering fingers, shared warmth, and spilling emotions.

‘Stay with me,’ Rin’s slow winding of his arm around Sousuke’s waist whispered his unspoken desire. His head rest against Sousuke’s shoulder, lightly nuzzling into it with his nose, ‘Please.’

This was more than Sousuke could ever ask for, more than any “I love you,” and this, Rin, was more than enough for him to be happy for the rest of his life.

Sousuke wrapped an arm around Rin in reply, his thumb running against Rin’s skin, and, before settling back to rest his head on his other arm, pressed a light kiss to the top of Rin’s head. ‘Always.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> derp


End file.
